It often necessary during construction of a structure such as a building to hang or otherwise support a load such as an electrical fixture or ceiling fan. Typically, the load is connected to a joist or other structural component of the building.
Electrical junction boxes may be required for supporting as well as housing electrical wiring and connectors. For heavy fixtures and electrically powered ceiling fans, for example, additional support means may be required to securely support the load. While the prior art junction boxes are deemed to be generally satisfactory, efforts are continuously made to reduce the cost and complexity of the structure and to increase the functionality of the structure.
It would be desirable to produce an electrical junction box which can be readily and securely fastened to a ceiling joist, wherein a complexity and cost of the box are minimized, and a functionality of the box is maximized.